


Gift

by ElderberryWine



Series: Shire Morns [11]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Part of the Shire Morns series.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderberryWine/pseuds/ElderberryWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always seemed to me that there was one small detail JRR plum forgot.  There ya go, old boy, fixed that for ya.  Written for the Baggins Birthday Bash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

Sam found it behind the settle, in the study, where it had drifted against the earthen wall. No small wonder, he thought guiltily, since the study hadn't been given a good going over since Mr. Bilbo had left. And who knows how many years before, but he had had naught to do with that.

But since he had moved into Bag End, somewhat over a year now, he had taken it upon himself to see that Bag End was comfortable and tidy, even though he knew quite well that Frodo never in the least considered that to be any obligation of his. However, perhaps it was a matter of growing up as the only lad among three opinionated lasses, but he had learned quite early on to keep his small corner of Number Three neat and tidy at all times, and he had brought those habits down the road along with him along with his small bundle of personal effects on that momentous day he had moved in to Bag End.

Frodo had had to make a short overnight trip to Michael Delving in order to wrap up some of Bilbo's affairs, and Sam had concluded that this, on this brisk and sunny autumn morning, was the perfect opportunity to sweep a few of the rooms out thoroughly. And that's how the small letter, its envelope slightly grimed and exceedingly dusty, had come to light.

Mr. Bilbo's spidery handwriting, without a doubt. Sam eyed it thoughtfully. Perhaps Mr. Bilbo's abrupt departure wasn't meant to be quite so abrupt after all. With a certain reverence, he placed it on the mantle piece, from which it had unquestionably fallen, and this time held it firmly in place against the small clock by means of a candlestick or two. Several more times through the day, it caught his gaze, and by the next morning, he was burning to know what was in it. That was not the only thing he was burning for, to be sure.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

Any missive from Bilbo was absolutely forgotten the next morning, as Sam discovered that his longing and yearning had been matched completely by that of his beloved. Frodo had burst through the door of Bag End, catching a delighted Sam up in his arms, and with hardly a pause, and certainly not a bit of conversation, had steered an extremely compliant Sam back to their bedroom, and had promptly made up for lost time. And a little more. As the sun climbed high in the sky and started on its downward course, Sam suddenly started guiltily in Frodo's arms, and exclaimed, "Oh!"

"Mmmph," commented Frodo, who was just beginning to drowse off in the most delicious of ways.

But Sam felt obligated to continue. Mr. Bilbo's message had been delayed long enough. "I found sommat whilst you were gone," he offered.

"Hmm," was Frodo's noncommittal response, as he tucked his nose against the side of Sam's neck and gave a slight squiggle.

Sam gave a brief thought to bringing up this matter later, since Frodo was truly so delightfully situated, but conscientiously continued. "It's from Mr. Bilbo," he added, quietly. He felt Frodo suddenly very still and very silent in his embrace. "A letter," he continued quickly. "Must have fallen behind the settle, as that's where I'd be findin' it, when I tidied up the study while you were gone."

Frodo raised his head then and looked at Sam with an unfathomable expression, all sleepiness suddenly vanished. "Where is it, Sam?" he asked quietly.

"On the mantle. I'd be thinkin' that's where he'd left it."

Frodo nodded slowly. "Thank you, Sam-love. I'll be back." And deliberately removing himself from Sam's embrace, he left the room without a look back.

Sam lay in the feather bed and stared up at the earthen ceiling. How unlikely, he couldn't help but think, that he should ever find himself here. And if Mr. Bilbo had never left, would all this still have happened? Was Mr. Bilbo's unaccountable departure the cause of his current great happiness? Sturdily deciding there was no use to pursue the stray thoughts of what could have been, he settled himself to await Frodo's return and stared out the round window to watch the plump white clouds scud across the brilliantly blue sky.

 

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

 

It was nearly an hour before Frodo returned. He said nothing, as he climbed back into bed at Sam's side, but Sam knew that he detected the trace of tears on Frodo's face. Folding Frodo tenderly in his arms, he held the hobbit who he adored so closely to him and waited. It wasn't long before Frodo stirred a bit, resting his forehead against Sam's shoulder, and in a slightly ragged voice quietly spoke. "It always seemed so hard, that he should leave without a word to me. I always sensed, at least in the last few years, that his heart was being drawn from the Shire, and it did not surprise me that he should leave, but with no word of farewell? That has always been so hard to bear."

"But he didn't do that, then, no ways," Sam gently prompted him, kissing his forehead tenderly.

"He didn't mean to do that," Frodo murmured, lifting his head, and catching Sam's eyes with his own. "But I forgave him long ago, nevertheless. I've found a true love, and there is no room in my heart for harboring any hurt. You made me whole, my dearest Sam, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

Sam had no words, as he tenderly reached up and caressed Frodo's face with loving hands, but Frodo understood every word that was never said as Sam's mouth met his own.


End file.
